just the four of us
by lollypop queen
Summary: plum tea yay! authur and mei found 2 kids in the allyway can they keep good care of the kids or fail? will mei move in with authur ( god i suck with this ) find in this story
1. Chapter 1

Hey stars! Here's another plum tea fanfiction. I got this idea when I was listening to a thousand years.

Chapter 1: who are they?

It was a chilly day like any other day in winter. Everyone was wearing their heavy coats and such to stay warm.

Mei stood out in the cold in a sidewalk waiting for Authur. Wearing her fuzzy pink coat while tapping her foot.

"Where are Authur?" Mei questioned.

Now pacing on the sidewalk.

Authur and Mei work in a magazine building and they live close together, the only difference was Mei works in a different department.

"Mei" Authur panted.

He wasn't the best in sports but a least he tries.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Well" authur breath in thinking up of excuse.

"Just late," he said truthfully.

Mei shook her head by that excuse and smiled.

"Come on I'm freezing. Let's go do our work," she said.

They finally made it to the company they work in; said their good byes and gone to their different departments.

Mei did the designing of clothes and do make up on the models. While Authur deals with a huge amounts of main scripts.

The plum girl was fixing the famous Elizabeta doing her makeup and hair.

"Well how's life Liz?" Mei asked.

She always talks to the models while doing their hair. They talk about their kids about anything. Mei was famous for holding the deepest darkest secrets.

"Ah nothing much really," Liz sighed.

"I see today I have to put yellow and orange for our summer collection," the plum girl said.

In the silence Mei hummed a love song. Liz had an idea, not just an idea, but an IDEA. To see who dose Mei likes.

'Wasn't Authur right? My god that would be a cute couple. I can totally see a little authur and a little Mei. I would be the auntie!' the model thought.

"So mei who do you like?" Liz said butane.

She knew she had the person she likes by her face.

"Um I wouldn't say love more like," Mei said blushing.

"Well then who do 'like'?" she asked.

Seeing Mei blush like a cherry was making it hard not to laugh. Liz and Mei have been friends since three years.

"Well look at that I'm done you have to go Mr. Francis," the pink said still blushing.

"That girl," the Hungarian laughed.

Meanwhile authur was typing another manuscript.

"Done,' he sighed.

When he turned to his left there was a huge stacks of manuscripts. He then looked at the look at the clock it was only five.

"Thirty more minutes," he cheered quietly.

He then typed more vastly to the main scripts from the once huge stacks that were became a thin piece of blank paper.

"Done time to go and get Mei," he smiled.

Walking across Mei's department.

There Mei was waiting.

"Let's go before its et too cold that I'll freeze to death," the plum girl laughed.

The pair walked in the busy streets.

"Congrats authur you fifty manuscripts, now we are a head of the game for the magazine all thanks to you," she cheered.

Mei always gave him the best compliments in world could get.

"Thanks," he blushed.

The couple kept walking until Taiwan saw something in the ally and stopped.

The blonde noticed and walked back.

"Mei comes on," blonde said.

The Taiwanese didn't noticed nor listen to authur and kept walking into the ally.

She saw something that caught her eyes.

"Hello?" she said.

"This is a bad idea Mei," Authur said.

Mei shooked off authur nervous and kept going deeper.

"Hello? I promise I won't hurt you," she said.

Waiting a tiny voice was heard.

"you won't hurt us right?' it squeaked.

"Yes I promise," she said.

Two little kids came out behind the dumpster holding each other hand. One was a girl and the other was a tiny little boy. The boy had blonde hair covering on his left eye his eye color was brown; the girl had brown hair with green eyes.

Both of them had dirt on their faces, their clothes were tattered and dirt was on them. The two children were shriving from the cold. The reason they had no jacket to begin with. 'authur!" yelled Mei.

'Causing the young brit to have a heart attack but raced after her.

"What's wrong?" he said panting.

Authur wasn't the best at running.

"Look," she said.

Rising up her jacket to show the freezing little kids.

'oh my," he gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Mei asked.

She really had no idea.

"We'll take them to my house you can stay over tonight if you want," he said taking off his jacket.

Mei nodded. Authur used his jacket to cover the little girl; Mei did the same for the little boy. When they finally reached to authur's house the kids were fast asleep.

"The pair put the two in one of the guest rooms.

"well what are we going to do?" mei asked.

"I don't know but it's a good thing tomorrow is the weekend,' authur said.

Well I'm done I hope you like please review and thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Hey stars! Here's another chapter2 I had mid terms and quizzes all over the places and a projects and trying to think up how to work on the c

Chapter2: hello there

The sun hit Mei's and Authur's face which both groan in unison. They both fell asleep on the coach. The pair looked at each other and their first taught the kids!

They both raced to the guest door to only find the girl was awake.

"Hello there," authur greeted.

Mei did her good morning too.

"Good morning," she said nudging her brother.

Only to move to the other side mumbling.

"Sorry he's not a morning person," she giggled.

Authur sat on the armchair while, Mei sat on the bed.

"I can see," authur smiled.

The little girl hoped out the bed to stretch more.

"What's your name?" Mei asked.

"Anna," she said as she kicked her feet on the brown titled floor.

"Anna, what's your brother's name?" the plum girl.

"Oh that's Ace," she smiled.

"Why were you in the ally?" Authur spoke up.

There was a pause.

"I don't really know," she said "But I do know I'm five years old and my brother is three years old."

'Well that's a little help.' Mei thought brushing ace's blonde hair with her hand.

Then three stomachs growled.

"Well I guess I'll go make some breakfast." Authur said.

Anna followed authur and helded his hand.

"I want to help too," she squeak swing his hand.

"Okay," authur smiled.

The two set off to the kitchen.

Leaving Mei and Ace alone.

Moments passed but Mei kept brushing his golden locks. But one of his hairs covered up his left eye.

Mei was curious and gently pulled Ace's hair to see a black and purple bruise on his eye.

"Oh my god," Mei whispered.

_The kid was beaten? _She wondered.

The little boy had woken up.

"Hey there," she whispered.

The boy flashed his eyes (well the good one) wide. Ace panicked 'where is his older sister?' "Who's this lady?' more question started to pop up.

"It's alright," the plum girl said. Seeing the questions written on his face.

Mei smiled.

'She has a pretty smile and she smelled like plums,' he thought.

Mei got off the bed and walked out to the doorframe.

The little boy quickly followed the plum girl. "Come on I'll bring you to your sister," she smiled.

They walked to the kitchen to be greeted by floor eggs and fruit all over the place except the ceiling.

"What happen?" Mei asked.

Seeing the man covered all over him.

"Well you see," he paused thinking up a good excuse.

"Ace your awake! Yay!" Anna smiled who was also was covered in flour.

Ace nodded clinging one of his hand on Taiwanese.

"Are you still sleepy?' floured girl asked.

Ace nodded once more, while clutching Mei's skirt.

"Do want some pancakes?" she asked.

Ace saw a black disk shape in the pan and shook his head. Then wrap his arm around Mei's leg.

Anna saw this, "do you like her?"

Only to get another nod.

"Anna can Ace can talk?" authur asked.

Anna nodded, "but I don't know why?"

"Isn't he your brother?" he questioned.

"Well Ace isn't reallymy brother I found him a nearby dumpster two weeks ago."

Mei and Authur both nodded.

"Well that's enough of that. I'm washing Ace and you two can clean this flour town," She teased.

And grabbed ace than carried him to the bathroom.

He was happy to be in her arms like them.

"Okay let me get the bath ready, do you want bubbles?" she asked.

"Ace wants bubble," he mumbles.

'HE TALKED! YES! YES! YES! TOUCHDOWN! GOAL! 'She smiled at the thought.

"Okay."

The bath was full with warm water with plenty of bubbles.

"Okay we have taken your clothes off, 'Kay" she said with a smile.

Her smile fall when she took off his shirt.

Guess yeah hang cliffy I'm sorry I've have been updating I to do more crap then usually

Love lollypop queen


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: your mommy and your daddy

"Authur!" Mei screamed.

The British blonde ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He saw Mei's gaze to the little boy that had bruises everywhere. Cigarette buds in his chest and cuts that weren't healed.

"Oh My," Arthur gasped "Mei, stay with him, I'll get the first aid- kite."

Ace didn't know what did he do wrong?

'Maybe if I tell her sorry. Maybe…maybe she'll forgive me. But I don't know her name,' Ace thought.

The smaller blonde shifted.

"Ace is sorry mommy," the tiny blonde said very teary.

Mei turned to see Ace trembling.

"It's okay Ace it's not your fault," she whispered.

Ace was trembling Mei hugged him close until the trembling died down by the sweet voice of Mei. She didn't mind being this little guy mommy.

"Okay I have the first aid- kite," England said. Anna slipped in by passing the England's legs.

"What happen Ace?" she asked.

The little boy shuggered not wanting to walk because Anna was super loud.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

Ace just nodded. Anna fully happy and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Daddy we have that mess we need to clean. Mommy will be upset," she said while pulling the lager Blonde.

"Daddy?" England repeated.

"Yeah your daddy," Anna pointed "And she's mommy." Pointing at Mei.

Some might think Arthur was having a panicked attack he was his love of life was now well his wife. He didn't even pop the question yet, he of course was scared of being ejection.

"Arthur stops having a panic attack," Mei smiled.

'Yes she the one who keeps me in this gravity' Arthur thought, letting Anna keep pulling him.

Mei was alone with Ace again. She was thinking of some clothes to get for Anna and Ace.

"Ace I've to go to the store to get you some clothes okay. I'll be back I promise." Mei said.

"No, Ace doesn't want his mommy to go," he wailed.

'How will he handle going to do going to daycare?' she thought.

"Hold on for a moment, "she said.

She went to Arthur's room that was full of books. "Bookworm," she muttered.

And went into his drawer and found a pink shirt, "perfect" she said and started sewing making Ace's a pretty dress with a white ribbion on it.

"Aww your so cute Ace! Okay let's go before Arthur notices," Mei said.

I know it's short but I'm been doing other thing sorry. Please review and favorite this. That's what keeps me going. Bye and love you lollypop queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey stars! I miss you guys I've balanced homework, school, social life, and my two new fan fiction I've written. Anyway I hope you guys gave me letter for plum tea here where I shut up now bye. Italic is when one of the characters are on the phone

Chapter 4: shopping spree and big surprise!

When Mei and Ace escape out the house. Arthur was having another panic attack once again.

"What's wrong daddy? We'd just finish cleaning the kitchen," she cooed.

Anna knew her mommy and Ace left and she promise not to tell but England was panicking.

"No sweetie it's not that I'm worried that's all." He said. Before Anna asked what he is worried for the phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Well isn't my dear littlest brother,"

"Allistor!"

"_Yeah, that's my name,"_

"What do you want?"

"_Oh nothing I just want you to let you know that our family reunion is in two weeks from now."_

"I'm not going,"

"_Why?"_

"Because I've some plans I already made."

"_Liar, your hiding something I just know it,'_**older** brother said.

" .. N-nothing going on I promise." England said.

"Alright you can bring your girlfriend if you went. See you." The brother said to his younger brother.

'I'm SO SERWD,' Arthur said.

The mother and child walked outside to the snowy day. A gush of win met their faces.

"Mommy its cold," Ace said.

"I know we're almost there," she said.

The pair made it to a very classy apartment. They had to hurry because there was a policy that said no children. When they finally made it to her place.

She sat the child down on the fluffy coach.

"Stay here. I just need get some things all right," Mei said going to one of her rooms.

The plum m girl got everything and made a coat for ace that fitted perfectly.

"Okay I'm almost done," Mei said.

Until the phone ranged, 'Why?'

"Hello?" Mei asked.

"Hello miss. Mei is the landlord speaking," he said in monotone voice.

"Yes is there something wrong," she panicked.

"Well, no it's just that the trash time has changed," he commutated "Recycle on Mondays and Fridays. Trash on Tuesdays and Wednesdays."

"Mondays and Friday is recycle and Tuesdays and Wednesdays trash", she repeated.

"Yes, thank you good bye," he ended.

Mei lend on the kitchen counter.

"Mommy are you okay?' ace asked.

The plum girl turn to him. The tiny blonde flinched like he was about to be beaten. That's what his old mommy used to do and his old daddy kept touching him.

"I'm okay Ace thank you," Mei smiled.

The pair got the shopping done. And Arthur's panic didn't go over load.

"So we're going Ireland?" Mei asked Arthur told her about the phone call he got from his brother.

"yeah, so what about the kids?' the brit asked.

'We're bringing them," she said simply.

"I don't like that idea," the older blonde panicked.

"Well deal with it," she said finally as she kissed him on the nose.

i'll try to keep writting and all i hope you enjoy this bye love - lollypopqueen


End file.
